Benutzer:JP-Modgamers
Über mich Ich komme aus Hamburg, bin schon stolze 20 Jahre alt und wurde 9 NSY geboren ;) Schon als kleines Kind habe ich die Filme geliebt, bin aber erst über die Thrawn-Trilogie richtig ins Universum eingetaucht. Seitdem ist der charismatische Großadmiral auch mein Lieblingscharakter. Und nu bin ich hier um euch den Zorn des Admirals spüren zu lassen :) Bild:Firefox user.gif Ich hab Modgamers Edits in der Jedipedia. Hier sind die von mir hochgeladenen Bilder Hier sind die von mir erstellten Benutzervorlagen Hier sind meine Buchrezensionen Das Dunkle Korps - Ein Star Wars Roman Artikel von mir 260px|right 280px|right 240px|right 280px|right 280px|right 280px|right 280px|right 280px|right 280px|right 280px|right 280px|right 280px|right 280px|right 280px|right *'Algemeine Artikel' Bild:C3-po.jpg ** Bai Ling ** Galerie der Rebellen ** Geschwader ** Hand des Imperators ** Kriegsherr ** Liste aller Schiffe der Galaktischen Allianz ** Liste aller Schiffe der Galaktischen Republik ** Liste aller Schiffe der Imperialen Flotte ** Liste aller Schiffe der Neuen Republik ** Liste aller Schiffe der Rebellen-Allianz ** Liste aller Schiffe der Separatisten ** Nicht Menschlicher-Zweig ** Planetarer Gouverneur ** Prinz-Admiral ** Raumschiffklassen ** Tataouine ** Thrawns Armada ** Ulica Obi-Wana Kenobiego *'Bücher und Comics' Bild:Yoda.gif ** Coruscant and the Core Worlds ** Die Kundschafter ** Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds ** Hand von Thrawn-Trilogie *** Blick in die Zukunft *** Der Zorn des Admirals ** Imperial Sourcebook ** The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook ** Thrawn-Trilogie (Comic) *'Jahre und Ereignisse' Bild:Lightning.gif ** 7 NSY ** Thrawn Feldzug (4500. Artikel) *'Einheiten' Bild:Atat.jpg ** 20px Black Staffel ** Black Wing Staffel ** Dark Trooper (Rebellion) ** Emperor's Shield ** Emperor's Sword ** Obsidian Staffel ** Onyx Staffel ** Scythe Staffel *'Orte' Bild:DstarII.jpg ** Mount Tantiss ** Thrawns Kommandoraum *'Parteien' 30px ** Restimperium in kooperation mit Garm Bel Iblis ** Zsinjs Reich in kooperation mit Yoda41 Admin *'Personen' Bild:Imp.jpg ** Andray ** Jagged Antilles ** Zena Antilles ** Averen ** Barse ** Bast ** Bemos ** Cartariun ** Chiraneau ** Colclazure ** 20px Freja Covell ** Evir Derricote ** Devlia ** Vilim Disra (3000. Artikel) ** Dorja ** Garven Dreis ** Theol Drost ** Edan ** Flim ** Luthos Garral ** Iolan Gendarr ** Amise Griff ** Harm ** 20px Loka Hask ** Hort ** Uwlla Iillor ** 20px Ysanne Isard (Klon) ** Jendon ** Jonus ** Khurgee ** Laryn Kre'fey ** Delak Krennel ** Zaree Lolvanci ** Kirtan Loor (2500. Artikel) ** 20px Lorrir ** Arndall Lott ** „Mauler“ Mithel ** Rejlii Mithel ** Conan Antonio Motti ** Dagon Niriz ** Nivers ** Voss Parck ** Cris Pieterson ** 20px Firmus Piett in kooperation mit Little Ani Admin ** Potin ** Quillan ** Ragab ** Rensen ** Shenir Rix ** Sander ** Marl Semtin ** Maarek Stele ** Cassio Tagge ** Wat Tambor ** Tanbris ** Leonia Tavira ** Thrawn (Klon) ** Grodin Tierce ** 20px Grodin Tierce (Klon) ** Tschel ** Jon Vander ** Vered ** Wortin ** 20px Sair Yonka (4200. Artikel) *'Planeten' Bild:Erde.gif ** Bastion (UC) ** Bastions Mond ** Bespin ** Borleias ** Bpfassh *'Raumschiffe' Bild:Stardestroyer.jpg ** 13X ** Abrogator ** Admonitor ** Aggregator ** Allegiance (Imperium-Klasse) ** Befreier ** Binder ** Blutsauger ** Crynyd ** D-Eins ** D-Zwei ** D-Drei ** D-Vier ** D-Fünf ** D-Sechs ** Decisive ** Direption ** Dominator (Interdictor) ** Dominator (Victory-Klasse) ** Draklor ** Eidolon ** Eile ** Eisenfaust (Executor-Klasse) ** Eisenfaust (Imperium-Klasse) ** Eisenfaust (Victory-Klasse) ** Emanzipator ** Emperor's Net ** Emperor's Wisdom ** Empire ** Erbarmungslos ** Evanrue ** Feuersturm ** Freiheit ** Habgier ** Jedi Hammer ** Gallant ** Gebieter ** Gnadenlos (Victory-Klasse) ** Goldene Klaue ** Ill Wind ** Interdictor ** Korruptor ** Krieger ** Kriegslust ** Larkhess ** Macht des Imperators ** Mas Ramdar ** Master Stroke ** Monarch ** Nemesis ** Obliterator ** Rache des Imperators ** Rächer ** Reckoning ** Red Gauntlet ** Regenbogen von Coruscant ** Retaliator ** Schimäre ** Schläger ** Schnitter ** Sprinter ** Sturmfalke ** Totenkopf ** Treue ** Triumph (Imperium-Klasse) ** Visage ** 20px Vollstrecker ** Wille des Imperators ** Windsinger ** Wirbelwind ** Xucphra-Alazhi ** Xucphra-Meander ** Xucphra-Rose *'Raumschifftypen' Bild:Lam.jpg ** Abfangkreuzer ** Angriffstransporter ** Bastard ** Carrack-Kreuzer ** Galeone ** Gauntlet-Klasse ** 20px Imperium II-Klasse ** Interdictor-Sternzerstörer ** Preybird-Jäger ** Skipray-Blitzjäger ** Sterngaleone ** Strike-Kreuzer ** TIE Avenger ** Victory II-Klasse *'Schlachten:' Bild:Fight.gif ** 20px Erste Schlacht um Borleias (6 NSY) ** Schlacht von Noquivzor ** Schlacht um Coruscant (6 NSY) UC ** Schlacht von Obroa-skai ** Schlacht von Draukyze ** Schlacht von Bpfassh ** Erste Schlacht von Nkllon ** Schlacht von Myrkr ** Schlacht von Sluis Van ** 20px Schlacht um Ciutric (9 NSY) ** Scheinangriff bei Ruuria *'Spezies:' Bild:Ewok.gif ** Airsquids ** Bimms ** Bohrratte ** Enten ** Falkenflügler ** Granitschnecke ** Irrukiine ** Klone ** Verpinen *'Vorlagen:' Bild:Work.gif ** Vorlage:GNU ** Vorlage:Hand von Thrawn-Trilogie ** Vorlage:PublicDomain ** Vorlage:Tales-Romanreihe Meine Star Wars-Sammlung (Schulnoten) right right|415px Bücher: *Thrawn-Trilogie **Erben des Imperiums (gelesen) (1) **Die Dunkle Seite der Macht (gelesen) (2) **Das letzte Kommando (gelesen) (1) *Hand von Thrawn-Trilogie **Schatten der Vergangenheit (gelesen) (2+) **Blick in die Zukunft (gelesen) (1) **Der Zorn des Admirals (gelesen) (1) *X-Wing (Romanreihe) **Angriff auf Coruscant (gelesen) (2-) **Die Mission der Rebellen (gelesen) (3+) **Die teuflische Falle (gelesen) (2) **Bacta-Piraten (gelesen) (1-) **Die Gespensterstaffel (gelesen) (3-) **Operation Eiserne Faust (gelesen) (3+) **Kommando Han Solo (gelesen) (3+) **Isards Rache (gelesen) (2-) **Das letzte Gefecht (gelesen) (3+) *Film Romane **Star Wars - Die Dunkle Bedrohung **Star Wars - Angriff der Klonkrieger **Star Wars - Die Rache der Sith **Star Wars - Eine neue Hoffnung **Star Wars - Das Imperium schlägt zurück **Star Wars - Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter *Andere Romane **Dunkler Lord - Aufstieg des Darth Vader **Han Solos Abenteuer **Pakt von Bakura **Flucht der Rebellen **Kampf um die Neue Republik **Entführung nach Dathomir **Meister der Macht **Darksaber - Der Todesstern (gelesen) (5) **Angriff auf Selonia **Der Hinterhalt **Die Verschollenen (gelesen) (2) ***Ein gefährlicher Handel Comics: *Star Wars: Episode IV *Omnibus X-Wing Volume 1 (engl.) **Rogue Leader **The Rebel Opposition **The Phantom Affair **Handbook 1: X-Wing Rogue Squadron *Omnibus X-Wing Volume 2 (engl.) **Rogue Squadron Special **Battleground: Tatooine **The Warrior Princess **Requiem for a Rogue *Omnibus X-Wing Volume 3 (engl.) **In the Empire's Service **The Making of Baron Fel **Family Ties **Masquerade **Mandatory Retirement *Thrawn Trilogie (Comics) **Erben des Imperiums - Teil 1 **Erben des Imperiums - Teil 2 **Erben des Imperiums - Teil 3 **Die Dunkle Seite der Macht - Teil 1 **Die Dunkle Seite der Macht - Teil 2 **Die Dunkle Seite der Macht - Teil 3 **Das letzte Kommando - Teil 1 **Das letzte Kommando - Teil 2 *Kir Kanos **Crimson Empire **Crimson Empire II PC- und Konsolenspiele: *Star Wars: Episode I - Die Dunkle Bedrohung *Star Wars: Force Commander *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *Star Wars: Rebellion *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron 3D (PC) *Star Wars: X-Wing CD-Rom Edition **X-Wing **Imperial Pursuit **B-Wing *Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE-Fighter Sachbücher etc.: *Alliance Intelligence Reports *Behind the Magic *Best of Adventure Journal 1-4 *Coruscant and the Core Worlds *Cracken's Threat Dossier *Dark Force Rising Sourcebook *Death Star Technical Companion *Die ultimative Chronik *Die Welten der Star Wars Trilogie *Galaxy Guide 02 - Yavin and Bespin *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *Handbook 1: X-Wing Rogue Squadron *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *Heir to the Empire Sourcebook *Imperial Sourcebook, 2nd Edition *Living Force Guide *Operation Elrood *Otherspace *Power of the Jedi Sourcebook *Rebell Alliance Sourcebook *Rebellion Era Sourcebook *Secrets of Tatooine *Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook *Starships of the Galaxy *Tales of the Jedi Companion *The Dark Side Sourcebook *The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The Jedi Academy Sourcebook *The Last Command Sourcebook *The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition *The New Essential Chronology *The New Essential Guide to Characters *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The New Jedi Order Sourcebook *The Secrets of Naboo *The Stele Chronicles *The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook *The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook *Ultimate Adversaries *Ultimate Alien Anthology *Wanted by Cracken Freundesliste Als ich mir meine Benutzerseite eingerichtet hab, hab ich verstöhrend zur Kenntnis genommen wie einige Benutzer ihre Seite mit allem möglichen Kram überladen. Hier findet man das alles mögliche nur die Beiträge des entsprechenden Benutzers sucht man dann meist vergebens oder fidnet sie nicht, da sie bei dem ganzen drum herum nicht auffallen. Ich hab nun zwar auch ein paar Bildchen und so, jedoch hat sich das eher grad so ergeben und auch eher nebensächlich. Nun denke ich aber, dass es an der Zeit ist, dass man eine Freundesliste, wie so oft hier zu finden, einzurichten. Nur kommt hier nich jeder rein. Es gibt scheinbar einige Benutzer, welche mal ne Nachricht von jmd auf die Disku bekommen und diesen dann als Freund eintragen. Das find ich dann ziemlich komisch, deswegen trag ich hier nur Leute ein, mit denen ich auch abseits der JP rede, diskutiere oder streite (über ICQ zB.). *Benutzer:Altaïr *Benutzer:Anakin *Benutzer:Little Ani *Benutzer:Boba F *Benutzer:Jade-Skywalker *Benutzer:Jango *Benutzer:Ben Kenobi *Benutzer:Garm Bel Iblis *Benutzer:Yoda41 *Benutzer:ZOiDberg JtYFVP2ayvo Modgamers en:User:Modgamers